Help:Manual of Style
This is an extension of the Rules and Regulations, which every editor of the wiki is required to abide by, especially staff. This exists to keep the wiki more consistent and formal. Punishments for not following this are uncommon and typically unnecessary, though following them will make the wiki a better experience for everyone, and is what we look for in future staff members. Below is a list of the correct ways to edit the various parts of pages. If you have a question regarding one of these subjects, don't hesitate to send them to any of our Staff members. If you need help with CSS properties, please contact one of the administrators. Before you read, make sure you are always using the Classic editors. They can be used by opening the dropdown tab on the right-hand side of Edit buttons. The modern editor does not have all the necessary tools to format pages. The classic editor can be set as the default editor. Go to and pick "Source editor" as your preferred editor. We STRONGLY recommend you do so for the ease of editing any source code that cannot be edited using the modern editor. Usage To the right is an example of a Wood infobox. There are several types of infoboxes, and the inputs on each can vary. Using infoboxes can be a complicated process and below is the correct method to add them. To add an infobox to a page, enter the Source tab, and click the top of the page (unless there are and headings or notifiers, in which you will need to add it below them.) Then, enter double curly brackets around the name of the infobox you want: (Wood infoboxes are '''Wood', region infoboxes are Area, item infoboxes are Store Item, store infoboxes are Store, gift infoboxes are Gift, axe infoboxes are Axe, and any other pages that don't fit the above use the Misc infobox Misc.)'' You can see the syntax for every single infobox in their template pages. All infobox template pages can be found here. Style For Wood, Store Item, and Gift infoboxes, All images must be exactly 115px wide. This is for consistency, and has been deemed the perfect size for images. As with articles, when expressing money, it must be done like so: '$12'. Usage The main header used for this wiki is HeadingA (subject to change). To add it, use the template formula mentioned above. It should look like this: Add a sidebar to the formula to customize the heading; it should look like this: The other main header is the basic Fandom header, which can be inserted with double equal (=) signs around the text. Style Please don't overcomplicate the heading names. Try to keep them consistent with the headings of pages in the same category. Do not use multiple words in one heading if possible, and keep the headings the original color, unless it is a notifier heading. These should be placed at the very top of articles and are also the original color unless they are extremely important, when the red color is used. Usage To properly create a gallery (on this wiki), add a gallery at the bottom of the selected page. To do this, enter the file names of the images on separate lines (they can't be links; they must start with "File:" and end with a ".png, .jpg, etc.") Surrounding the lines with the files, you need to add this at the beginning: and this one at the end of the sequence: This might not be clear in text, so the end result should look like this: File:PurpleBobbleHea.png File:PurpleBobbleHead.png Style Galleries must ALWAYS be at the bottom of pages. There should not be any signs or headings that directly indicate it as a gallery; this is for style. As part of the wiki rules, ALL images must have ALL ''menus, tabs, bubble & global chat, and (typically) players cropped out of the image.'' This is not only for style but for consistency. Also, if possible, keep the images taken in the day. Style The text of an article is the bulk of the effort put into one and the most important part of any page. As such, we want it to look as professional as possible. This means using correct grammar and spelling, with as many formal word choices as possible. Unfortunately, the wiki lacks this in many areas. *Firstly, in the beginning of pages, bold the name and alternative name of the page. For example: "The Taiga, or Snow Biome, etc..." This guideline exists merely because it has become so common on pages. *'NEVER' use second person when conveying information to the reader; never use "you". Instead, use "The Player" or "one" to describe a hypothetical person. This makes the article much less personal and more straight-to-the-point. Editors that do not abide by this should be reminded by staff. *Trivia and theories are forbidden on pages. Both trivia and theories are informal and highly unwanted.